


Bella Cullen Meets Edward Swan

by ivoryline



Series: Bella Cullen Meets Edward Swan [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryline/pseuds/ivoryline
Summary: twilight au with vampire!bella and human!edward told from bella's pov





	Bella Cullen Meets Edward Swan

The only time I wish I could still sleep was during school. You could only go through high school a couple of times before it becomes horribly boring. As Mr. Varner started to teach his lesson in trigonometry that I was sure I've already heard a hundred times, I opened my weathered copy of Wuthering Heights instead.

"Bella, are you really reading that again?" my brother, Emmett, whispered to me. I shrugged, we all have our favorite distractions.

I call him my brother, but that's just a facet of our facade. One of the many lies we tell to keep humans from discovering what we really are.

I could hear the girls behind me talking about a new student. Apparently, Chief Swan's son decided to return to Forks. I wasn't surprised to hear the excitement in their whispers. Someone new to break the tedium. At least this would give our classmates something else to talk about for a few weeks instead of the Cullens.

The rest of the morning the only thing I heard my classmates talk about was the new kid. I was already tired of hearing his name. Edward, such an old fashioned name. I guess I don't really have room to talk. Isabella is such a flowery, superfluous name. Bella is much better. I briefly wondered if the new kid had any hangups of his own about his name.  
Lunch has always been an annoying blink of time. Human food held no interest to me or any of my siblings, but lunch trays were a necessary prop. I pushed my food around on my tray, not really paying attention to the discussion at the table. Suddenly, Alice elbowed me to get my attention. My sister was a dainty thing, all angles right up to her spiky hair. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"There's that new boy everyone's been talking about." Her golden eyes flicked over my shoulder.

"He's with Mike Newton, of course. He's such an insufferable busybody." Rosalie commented, rolling her eyes. Rosalie looked like a Greek goddess. Tall, blonde, and breathtaking. Even a sneer couldn't smudge her beauty. 

"Excellent. Has he asked about the "weird kids" yet? I'm dying to hear Mike's rundown." Emmett said with a smirk in my direction. It was my turn to roll my eyes. Mike Newton was presumptuous at best. Alice closed her eyes as if in thought. I knew she employing her little quirk to see when we were going to be brought up.

"He's about to ask." Alice said. As little as I wanted to hear what Mike Newton had to say, it was important to hear what anybody new had to say about us. Not very many people guess what we are but every so often someone comes along with an over active imagination, or readers of certain fiction, who begins to suspect. Then we have to pick up and move and start the whole charade over again somewhere new. I stared down at my tray again as I listened to the conversation at a table halfway across the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" the boy had a soft voice, almost shy. I wanted to turn to look at him, to put a face with the voice, but it was probably not a good idea to look just now. He would probably think I heard him. I heard a derisive laugh. It sounded like Jessica Stanley.

"That's Isabella, Emmett, and Alice Cullen. The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Mike said, stage whispering the last part. 

"They're related? They don't really look like it except, well..." the soft voice belonging to Edward trailed off. I knew what he wanted to say.

"Except they're gorgeous?" Jessica Stanley cut in. I could hear the familiar tenor of jealousy under her eagerness to gossip.

"They're all together, though," Mike said, " Rosalie is with the big one, Emmett, and Alice is with Jasper."

"They're all adopted?" Edward asked.

"The Cullens are adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are twins- they're foster children. I think Dr. Cullen's wife is their aunt or something." Mike answered.

"That's nice of them to take all those kids in. Have they always lived in Forks?" Edward asked. 

"No, they moved down here from Alaska two years ago." Mike said. There was a lull in the conversation before Edward spoke again.

"Which one is Isabella?" he asked. I guess I was the only one who hadn't been singled out yet. I could feel Emmett grinning at me so I firmly kept my eyes on my tray.

"She's the one with the long brown hair. Don't waste your time. She doesn't date. Apparently none of the guys here are good enough for her." Mike said, suddenly short. I kicked Emmett when he started to laugh. Jessica diverted the attention away from us and I decided that I had more than enough of my brother for the time being. I dumped my tray and went to wait in the parking lot until it was time for biology. 

I walked into biology just as the bell rang. I made my way to my lab table and sat down. I saw what I assume was the new boy having the teacher sign a piece of paper. Looking around the room, I realized my lab table was the only one with an empty seat. Poor kid, he's stuck next to one of the weirdos. I moved my things over to make room for him. He was staring at his feet as he walked. Maybe he was shy. He wasn't more than a few steps away when he passed in front of an air vent.

There was a split second of time between seeing his bronze hair ruffle in the air current and agonizing pain.

His scent was like being hit with by a train. Flames seared down my throat and I clenched my hands into fists. I felt my muscles tighten, prepared to spring. My mouth filled with venom. In that instant, I had never wanted anything more than to murder the boy standing in front of me.

I was a vampire, and he had the sweetest blood I'd smelled in eighty years. 

He had barely taken another full step. I could be out of my seat and sinking my teeth into his delicate flesh before he would even be aware that I moved at all. As I imagined what it would be like to taste him, to get to the source of that terrible, alluring scent, the pain increased. I was nearly out of my chair when the boy took another step closer, bringing him out of the air current. I could taste clean air. The madness subsided just enough that I rethought my previous plan.

I'm sure my classmates would notice if I spilled the new boy's blood all over the linoleum. That wouldn't do at all. Too many witnesses. It would be smarter to lure him away after school. It would be as easy as breathing. All it would take is a smile and a few soft spoken words and I would have him in the woods and totally alone. That was what our beauty was for, after all. Luring in our prey. While I was formulating my plan, the boy sat down at the table. He looked over at me, presumably to introduce himself. I quickly tried to rearrange my facial features into something pleasant. We met eyes and I knew I hadn't done a good enough job. His eyes were a brilliant green and they startled me. The madness subsided completely as I watched the color drain from his face. I felt guilty for frightening him, of all things. 

"Um, I'm Edward." he said after a beat of silence. Hearing that soft voice was enough to firmly cement me back in reality. I couldn't kill him. I was too scared to take another breath, though, so all I offered him in return was a small smile. I was careful not to show any teeth, it tended to scare humans if our kind smiled too widely. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Alice through the little window pane. Her small face was tense. Of course, she would have seen me slaughtering my classmate. I felt even more guilt. For Alice to be hovering outside the door I must have been terribly close to following through with my half formed plans. I was grateful that she was there. She would stop me before I could do something I would regret. 

"You're Isabella, right?" Why was he so determined to make conversation? Mr. Banner didn't seem to be in any particular hurry to call the class to order and begin lecturing, which was very irritating considering the circumstances. It would be completely rude, and a little bizarre, to ignore him. I hazarded a small breath through my clenched teeth. While I didn't have the vent to force his scent towards me, sitting in such a close proximity gave me more than enough of it. The pain was back immediately. But it was...less intense, somehow?

"Bella." I corrected automatically. I took another small breath and the pain seemed to continue to retreat. I now had a hundred questions tumbling through my mind, but they were all for Carlisle. I had never encountered anything like this in the eighty years I've spent with humans. My adoptive father would know the answers to my questions, and if he didn't know the answers he would know how to find them.

"Oh." was all he said. He was now staring down at the table. I wanted to make up for scaring him, but I had no earthly idea what to say. I've never been a social person, even when I was alive. I looked back towards the door at Alice, but she was gone. I guess that means I'm not going to do anything horrible. As I tried to think of something to say, Mr. Banner finally called the class to order. I suppose I should be glad I gave him such a bad first impression. That was probably hostile enough that he would ignore me the rest of the school year.

I studied the boy as he took notes. He was taller than me by quite a bit. I would guess he was around 6 feet tall. His skin was smooth with the barest hint of a tan. I think I heard people saying he moved here from Arizona, so it must have been all that time spent in the sun. His bronze hair looked effortlessly messy. It was hard to see his face from this angle, but he had a very light dusting of freckles across his nose and a strong jawline.

I suddenly had a hundred questions I wanted to ask him. It wouldn't be very polite of me to distract him during the lecture, especially since it was more than likely the first time he's heard it. So, instead I started making a mental list. I told myself I was building a repertoire of of small talk to last me the rest of the year. I was so focused on my list that the bell startled me. I hadn't even realized I had been breathing normally. The pain of his scent was stronger than anyone else's but I found I could control it just as easily. I was suddenly very anxious to speak to Carlisle. I didn't want to leave without saying something friendly to the boy, though.

"Welcome to Forks, Edward." I said as I walked past him. I glanced back just long enough to see a confused expression on his face before hurrying to the parking lot as quickly as humanly possible.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I've posted in years and years and I would love any and all feedback! it might be a little slow because I was focused on setting the scene. after this chapter things take a different direction than twilight/midnight sun.


End file.
